


It's the Great Pumpkin, Ultra Magnus!

by Slothimus_Prima



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Humor, Prompt Art, Short One Shot, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothimus_Prima/pseuds/Slothimus_Prima
Summary: The lost Light have discovered the Earth holiday of all Hallows Eve. Ultra Magnus discovered that no matter how important it is, its best not to rely on Rodimus when he is distracted. Oneshot short.





	It's the Great Pumpkin, Ultra Magnus!

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of Halloween jest, born from a doodle I had done for Inktober 2016. its short, but humorous. Enjoy

**It's the Great Pumpkin, Ultra Magnus!**

Ultra Magnus made his way through the doors of the bridge. the seamless whooshing sound they made when sliding on the magnetic tracks. it was a quiet sound usually ignored as an everyday noise. many forget it exists. Ultra Magnus noticed, fore it was a quiet evening on the Lost Light. most the crew powered down as Rodimus declare a ship wide holiday and that everyone didn't have to work. Ultra Magnus had to quickly add that though it was not mandatory those that would, continue to follow the shift roster.

it would do no good for the crew, whose jobs were to ensure that the ship continued to function as is and repair what needed, if those jobs were left unattended. it was no surprise that the vast majority took Rodimus' declaration of a holiday to spark. A few bots continued their work but with an obvious laxed attitude. the former enforcer had no complaints, well that was untrue. He had several, but he let them go unspoken.

the holiday declared was one from Earth. Halloween, a day human dress and strange outfits depicting creatures of many forms. Some Ultra Magnus noted resembled life-forms from other organic world. Others were completely ridiculous. that was the sight that greeted the large mech. though he too was not immune from this "holiday". For he sported a piece of fuzz dubbed a mustache. to him it resembled an earth insect called a "fuzzy caterpillar". apparently with it he now was some human named Magnum P.I. It was complete nonsense, but Ultra Magnus let it be and as it was magnetically attached to his face cause no hindrance with his duties. He unfortunately can't say the same for Rodimus.

the Lost Light Captain was currently wearing a rather rather large, orange vegetable upon his head. With a geometric face carved into its shell. the red mech was prancing around the bridge while swishing the black sheet of fabric he called a cape. The enforcer wondered how the smaller bot could even see it with that ridiculous plant on his head.

with a sigh he approached the flamboyant captain, datapad in hand. unfortunately some work cannot be put on holiday and the red bot needed to look it over.

"Rodimus, I need you to-"

"The Great Pumpkin."

"What?" Ultra Magnus asked. Momentarily thrown off by the younger bot cutting him off.

"Call me, The Great Pumpkin." Was Rodimus' reply.

"No." Magnus said, deadpan.

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

Ultra Magnus decided for the time being Rodimus was not needed to overlook the Ship Repair report. without another word he turned about face and left the bridge. Leaving the ship captain to himself.

The doors whooshed shut behind the enforcer as he silently made a mental note; to deal with whoever it was that told Rodimus about Halloween.

His top suspect being Swerve.

Ultra Magnus headed down the corridor with Swerve's bar as his destination.


End file.
